


free hugs from eiji!

by laanatdelrey



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Banana Fish Fluff, Fluff, High School, Hugs, M/M, ash gets free hugs from eiji, free hugs, i need to sleep, no canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laanatdelrey/pseuds/laanatdelrey
Summary: Ash had a bad day at school, but when he finds out his boyfriend is volunteering at a free hugs event, he decides to make himself feel better :,)A challenge to write under 500 words!!
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 15
Kudos: 226





	free hugs from eiji!

**Author's Note:**

> dear reader,
> 
> I’m posting something normal for once after that crazy ash x nicki minaj fanfiction I wrote. Here’s a short drabble about ash getting free hugs from Eiji! I’m becoming so soft for these two, I might start a mini drabble series about fluffy moments between those two? Bc my goddd i love them
> 
> The student council hosted a free hugs event and Eiji, member of the track and field team, decided to volunteer! And Ash decided to get free hugs haha
> 
> So yeah, enjoy!!
> 
> \- M, @E1B1OKUMURA on twitter

Ash had a bad day today.

He barely got any sleep last night from writing his Physics report. He pulled an all nighter, downing cups of coffee between typing paragraphs of information. He slept through his alarm and had to run down the block to catch the bus. On top of that, he had a history test this morning. Ash knew the answers to everything in that history test, but the sleep deprivation and fatigue hit him so hard that he completely blanked out. 

Basically, Ash was _exhausted_. 

Even his boyfriend was concerned about him. This morning, when Eiji cupped his cheek and asked in his soft voice if he was alright, Ash instinctively shrugged it off. 

As he walked out of his history class on his way to the cafeteria for lunch, Ash felt incredibly down. Like a raincloud was over his head. 

Begrudgingly, he rubbed his eyes in frustration, and a giant poster caught his eyes. He blinked. 

**FREE HUGS**

**Brought to you by the Student Council!**

**←-----**

  
  


Free hugs, huh? Sounds cheesy.

For some reason, he felt himself walking to where the event was being held. Why? He didn’t know. His feet took him outside to the track and field area, where there was a crowd and a handful of students holding signs that said **Free hugs!**

Everyone seemed happy as they giddily got a hug from their crush or a classmate or whatever, and walked away with a grin on their face. It seemed like a positive environment. Ash scoffed.

  
That was until he saw a certain someone in the corner of his eye holding a cardboard sign that said Free hugs!. An adorable face with fluffy black hair and warm brown eyes that always radiate _kindness, loyalty_ , and _care_. 

Eiji?

Ash never knew that Eiji was a volunteer! 

The boy turned back after giving a freshman a hug and locked eyes with Ash. Recognition dawned upon his face, and he held his sign in front of him with _an adorable smile on his face._

He _really_ needed a serotonin boost. Eiji opened his arms for a bear hug, and Ash sprinted _fast_ until he tackled him into an arm crushing hug. Maybe a little too hard. 

They collapsed on the grass, and Eiji laughed happily as he rocked him gently back and forth. “Did you know hugging can reduce stress?” said Eiji as he patted his head. 

Ash hid his face in Eiji’s shoulder. “Shut up. You’re being adorable.”

“I know you had a bad day today, is everything alright?” 

Ash didn’t feel like explaining ; he felt his sadness slowly disappearing as he took in Eiji’s scent. He smelled like jasmine and goodness and _warmth_. “Nothing. I just want all of your hugs.” He admitted as he hid inside Eiji’s shoulder.

He closed his eyes, taking in Eiji’s warmth, his strong arms around him.

His day suddenly felt less dreadful.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> update: 2021-01-04
> 
> hello! It's been a few months since i posted this fic and i am so surprised this fic has done so well??? this is my most read fic! I can't believe I hit 1k+ reads, I never expected that to happen :0 
> 
> I really liked writing this short fic bc I tend to get v descriptive and deeply invested. I find that writing bite sized fics are actually easier for me as opposed to writing 1k word fics (the kind i usually write.) I'm in my last year of high school and I'm always really busy with assignments and endless papers, and i end up getting super burnt out from writing fics. It usually takes months for me to even finish writing a fic in that length bc im always so insanely busy!! not that writing long fics is bad or is a "pain" for me...i just don't have a lot of time to write long fics. i wish i did ((´д｀))  
> I'm going to try writing more of these types of fics. This was just a small idea, but I'm so so so glad you all enjoyed this sweet lil fic of ash getting free hugs from eiji :,) it means a lot to me!!
> 
> i hope you all take care. Have a great day!! ☆*ヾ(-∀・*)*


End file.
